The present invention relates to securing bone graft between a pair of bone portions, and in particular, relates to a fastener for securing bone graft between a pair of bone portions.
It is known that bone graft contracts as it resorbs. This characteristic of bone graft has resulted in difficulties in securing bone graft between spaced apart bone portions which are to be connected by the bone graft. Typically, staples are used to secure bone graft between bone portions. As the bone graft resorbs, it applies a force to a leg of the staple. The force acts through a moment arm and causes the leg to pivot relative to a portion of the staple base. This causes the staple to loose its effectiveness.